Returning to Atlanta
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins receives a letter saying that her old track coach has passed away. She starts to have flashbacks about her past. She decides to go back to Atlanta for her coach's funeral with her friends and family one last time a month before her wedding. When Amanda's daughter is kidnapped by Patton, she has a flashback on what he did to her.
1. Chapter 1

Returning to Atlanta

Amanda Rollins receives a letter saying that her old track coach has passed away. She starts to have flashbacks about her past. She decides to go back to Atlanta for her coach's funeral with her friends and family one last time a month before her wedding. When Amanda's daughter is kidnapped by Patton, she has a flashback on what he did to her and when he drugs her father, she has a flashbacks about her father.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Returning to Atlanta**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins is at her apartment with her fiancé Declan Murphy and they're watching TV. She gets up and she checks the mail and she puts the mail down on the table. There's a letter addressed to her from her friend Larry Jones. Amanda sits back on the couch and she opens the letter. She opens the letter, reads it and is in shock.

"Amanda? What is it?" Declan asks.

"I just got a letter saying that my old track coach has passed away from a heart attack." Amanda replies, sadly.

Amanda lays her head on Declan and she sheds a tear. He tells her that everything's going to be okay and he kisses the top of her forehead. She remembers that when she and Larry ran track together, they were good friends and they still are even thought he still lives in Atlanta and she lives in New York. Tony Rollins comes into the apartment with his wife and they play with baby Jesse and Frannie.

"My old track coach from high school passed away. He had a heart attack. I wanted to invite him to the wedding and he said that he was too sick and that he was dying. There's a funeral soon and everyone from his old track team is coming, including Larry." Amanda says, sadly.

"Let's see the letter." Tony tells his daughter.

Amanda hands her father the letter that her track coach sent her after she told him that she was engaged and that she wanted to invite him to her wedding. They read it and they are heartbroken. Amanda tells them that he was a great track coach and that he was nice to her.

"I never met this man, but I think that he was a good man." Christina says.

"This wedding is in a month and we have some parties to plan." Declan replies.

An hour later, Tony and Christina leave Amanda's apartment and Amanda goes into the bedroom to read the letter by herself. After reading the letter, Declan comes into the bedroom and he lays with Amanda. She looks into his eyes and she feels safe. He kisses her cheek assuring her that everything will be okay.

"Before you proposed, why were you nervous about the future with me?" Amanda asks.

"Because of your past in Atlanta. You're the mother of my child and you're my fiancée. I love you." Declan replies.

"I love you, too." Amanda responds.

At 10:30 PM at night, Amanda and Declan go to bed and they fall asleep. Half an hour later, Amanda wakes up and she feels her pajama pants and her sheets. Her pajama pants and the sheets are wet. She shakes Declan and he wakes up and he also feels the wet sheets.

"Did I spill water?" Amanda asks, confused.

"No, darling. You wet the bed." Declan replies, calmly.

They get up from bed and they take the covers back. They look at the wet sheets and Amanda becomes upset. Declan tells her that it's okay and that these things happen sometimes. She feels guilty that she didn't get up before she wet the bed.

"Take a shower and put on fresh pajamas. I'll change the sheets and I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep on my side of the bed." Declan says.

"Okay. I need fresh pajamas. Amanda replies.

Declan gets fresh sheets from the linen closet and Amanda gets fresh pajamas and underwear. She goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. In the bedroom, Declan takes the wet sheets off the bed and he puts the fresh sheets on. In the bathroom, Amanda starts the shower and she hops in the shower. As she showers, she washes every part of her body. Declan leaves the bedroom and he takes the wet sheets out of the bedroom and he knocks on the bathroom door.

"Amanda, are you okay in there?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. I'm just taking a shower. I'll be right out." Amanda tells Declan as she showers.

Declan gets cozy on the couch and he falls asleep. In the bathroom, Amanda steps out of the shower and she dries off and then she puts her new pajamas on. She leaves the bathroom and she walks over to Declan who is asleep on the couch and she falls asleep on the couch. He wakes up and finds Amanda asleep next to him on the couch and he wakes her up.

"Can I sleep with you?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. I'll come back to bed and you can sleep on my side of the bed." Declan replies.

Amanda and Declan walk back into the bedroom and they fall asleep. She feels safe knowing that Declan is asleep in the same bed with her. They get a few hours of sleep and they stay sound asleep until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Declan goes into Starbucks in New York to grab some coffee and to meet up with a coworker, Sean Dunphy who has just returned from Africa to help the kids in need. They greet each other and then they order coffee. A few minutes later, the coffee is done and they sit down at a table.

"How's everyhing?" Sean asks.

"Crazy at home, but it's all good." Declan replies.

As Declan and Sean have their coffee, they talk about their work. Declan mentions that he stopped sex trafficking because he has a baby to take care of. Sean says that he finished his work in Africa and Declan shows him a picture of Jesse. Declan gets ready to tell Sean that he's engaged.

"My fiancee just got a letter from an old friend in Atlanta and we have to go up there." Declan says.

"Your fiancee?" Sean asks.

Declan shows Sean a picture of Amanda and he takes a look at the picture. He says that Amanda has been through a lot but she is a daddy's girl. Sean asks more about Amanda and Declan tells him everything that he knows about Amanda. Sean asks how long Declan has been engaged for and he tells him that he's been engaged for two months and that the wedding is in about a month. Declan mentions that his mom thinks of Amanda as a second daughter since she doesn't have a relationship with her mother.

"So this wedding has something to do with your mom." Sean says.

"Well, you know my mom. She got us our wedding cake from Carlo's Bakery since she knows the owner and his family." Declan replies.

Sean mentions that good relationships with families are the best thing that can happen to a person. Declan mentions that Amanda is close with her father, but not with her mother. He tells him about Amanda's past and he asks to meet her. Declan tells him that he thinks that Amanda would like that and he gives him a wedding invataion. Sean tells him that he would like to come to the wedding.

"What did the letter say?" Sean asks.

"The letter said that her track coach has passed away from a heart attack and we have to go up there for the funeral. She was very upset and she wet the bed because she's reliving her past." Declan replies.

They get up and Declan orders a tea for Amanda. A few minutes later, the tea is ready and they head back to Declan and Amanda's apartment. A few minutes later, they head to the apartment and Declan unlocks the door. He sees Amanda sitting on the couch with Frannie and Jesse is in her play pen. Declan hands Amanda her tea and she drinks it and he picks Jesse up from her play pen and he carries her in his arms.

"Sean, this is my fiancee, Amanda and this is our daughter, Jesse and our dog, Frannie." Declan says.

"It's very nice to meet you." Sean tells Amanda.

"Nice to meet you, too." Amanda tells Sean.

The three sit on the couch playing with Jesse and Frannie for a few minutes. Soon, Sean gets ready to leave and he tells Amanda and Declan goodbye and he leaves the apartment. Declan and Amanda are still sitting on the couch and she lays her head on him.

"You would tell me if something's bothering you, right?" Declan asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

Declan kisses the top of Amanda's forehead and they lay on the couch until lunchtime. They make grilled cheese sandwiches and they eat them. Soon, they decide to watch movies for the day and they talk about their upcoming wedding. A few hours later, they look through pictures of them in a photo album and they remember the happy times that they have shared together.

"I'll keep you safe." Declan says.

"I feel safe with you." Amanda replies.

A few more hours later, it's dinner time and they order Italain food. They head to the Italian restuarant and they order spagehtti and chicken franse with a side salad. A few minutes later, the food is cooked and ready to take home. A few more minutes later, Amanda and Declan take the food home and they go inside of their apartment. They take the food out of the bag and they get drinks from the fridgerator.

"My dad has great food at the restuarant." Amanda says.

"It is good. Italian's the best food ever." Declan agrees.

A few minutes later, dinner is over and Declan cleans up the dinner plates and he takes out a cheesecake. He cuts the cheesecake into two slices and he cuts one for him and one for Amanda. They eat the cheesecake and they watch some TV with Jesse and Frannie. He grabs fruit punch and he pours it into two cups for him and Amanda and they drink it.

"This cheesecake is good." Amanda says.

"My mom bought it for us." Declan replies.

"I think we should thank your mom for the cheesecake." Amanda rminds Declan.

Declan reminds Amanda that he thinks that it's a good idea to thank his mom for the cheesecake. He tells her that he'll probably see her in a few days. Amanda thinks that it's a good idea and they continue to watch more movies. Four hours later, it's time for bed and Jesse, Amanda, Declan and Frannie go to sleep. An hour after going to bed, Amanda gasps in her sleep. Declan wakes up and then he shakes Amanda and wakes her up.

"Amanda, what happened?" Declan asks, concerned.

"I'm having flashbacks on my past in Atlanta. My dad leaving and being molested when I was 11, my mom drinking, Kim's eating disorder, my rape, my dad losing custody of me and my sister. I know that I have to go back to Atlanta for the funeral, but I don't want to go back." Amanda cries.

"We're getting married in a month and I would like to see where you grew up. Maybe your squad can come too and your father too. I'll see if my family can come too. I'm sure Jesse should see where her mother grew up. Get some sleep. I love you." Declan replies.

"I love you, too." Amanda responds.

Declan kisses Amanda on the cheek and they go back to sleep. Amanda lays her head on Declan and they fall asleep. She loves how he makes her feel safe and he loves how she sleeps on him. As they sleep in their bed, the feel like they're always safe together no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days later, Declan and Amanda get ready for work and they get Jesse ready for the sitter. Declan starts breakfast while Amanda gives Frannie her dog food and then she feeds baby Jesse and he makes coffee. A few minutes later breakfast is made and the engaged couple eats their breakfast and drink their coffee.

"Does your squad know about the letter that you got?" Declan asks.

"I don't know. I'll show them the letter and we'll discuss it." Amanda replies.

Amanda says that her squad knows about her past it Atlanta but she hopes that she doesn't run into anyone from her old squad. Declan hopes that he doesn't run into Patton and Amanda tells him that she hopes so too. They finish breakfast a few minutes later and they freshen up so that they can leave for work. Soon, the baby sitter arrives at the apartment and they leave to go to work.

"Can you give me a ride to work today?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Let's go." Declan replies.

Declan and Amanda leave the apartment building and they get in the car and he starts driving. As he drives, Declan notices that Amanda keeps checking her phone, but she says that her father is messaging her. He asks if he's worried and she tells him yes. A few minutes later, they arrive outside of SVU and he parks the car and he kisses Amanda's cheek.

"I have to go in now." Amanda says.

"I'll walk with you because I need to talk to Liv." Declan responds.

Amanda and Declan get out of the car and they walk into the station side by side. As they walk in, she starts to think about Atlanta SVU and Declan tells her that she doesn't need to deal with them anymore and that her squad cares about her. Amanda says that she has people that look out for her. They walk up to the 16th precinct and they enter the squad room. They greet Carisi, Fin, Doom, Reese and Olivia. Amanda sits down at her desk and Declan tells her that he'll be right back.

"Hey, Liv. Can we talk in your office?" Declan asks.

"Sure. Come on in." Olivia replies.

Declan and Olivia walk into her office and she closes the door. She wonders what he's going to say to her. Declan gets ready to tell her about the letter that Amanda has received and she has had memories in Atlanta and her flashbacks.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asks.

"Amanda received a letter saying that her old track coach passed away from a heart attack and it said that she should come up to Atlanta for the funeral. Since then, she has been having flashbacks about her past. Last night, she gasped in her sleep and she told me that she was having flashbacks from every bad thing that happened to her in Atlanta. She wet the bed a few nights ago and I'm worried about her. Have her call me if she starts to have flashbacks and I'll pick her up." Declan replies.

Olivia thanks Declan for letting her know about Amanda. He leaves the office and he goes into the squad room to check on Amanda. He walks up to her as she's still sitting at her desk. Olivia comes out of her office to see what's happening in the squad room and Chief Dodds and Barba come in.

"Give me your phone." Declan tells Amanda.

"Okay." Amanda replies to Declan.

Amanda give Declan her cell phone and he adds his office number to her phone. He checks to see that his cell phone number is added to her contacts. Declan hands the phone back to Amanda and she puts it next to her computer at her desk. He also writes his office number down on a piece of paper in case Amanda wants to call him on the other phone.

"If you start to have panic attacks or flashbacks, you call me and I'll come and pick you up." Declan tells Amanda.

"I will." Amanda tells Declan.

Declan kisses Amanda on her cheek and he leaves the station to get to work. She starts to look at her ring and she already misses Declan. The team inform her that they'll keep her company while Declan is working. She tells them that she missed Declan every day when he was stopping sex trafficking. They remind her that they're glad that they're together now.

"Do you guys want to see the letter that I got?" Amanda asks.

"Okay." The squad replies.

Three hours later, the squad is talking about the letter about Amanda's track coach and about the funeral. Amanda says that she should go to the funeral but she doesn't want to go back. They offer to go with her so that she doesn't have to be alone. She thinks that it's a good idea and that she'll talk to her father about it. She starts to remember Atlanta SVU again.

Flashback

 _Amanda entered Atlanta SVU and she sat down at her desk doing paperwork. She hoped that everything was going good at work. Patton came into the squad room and he told Amanda to come into his office and he closed the door._

" _Your sister was arrested for check fraud." Patton said._

" _Crap. My dad's going to be mad when he finds out and I'll have to tell him." Amanda replied._

 _Amanda was in shock that her sister was arrested. She wondered what would happen if she told her father. Patton came up with a plan to drop the charges against Amanda's sister Kim. Amanda stood there and didn't know what was going to happen._

" _I'll drop the charges against your sister, under one condition." Patton promised._

" _What would that be?" Amanda asks._

" _You must have sex with me." Patton replied._

 _Amanda didn't know what to do or say. She just wondered what would happen if she had sex with Patton. He told her not to tell her father and that it would be their secret. Amanda agreed nervously because she didn't want her baby sister to go to jail._

Amanda remembers the night that Patton told her that Kim was arrested for check fraud. She doesn't know what to think or say. She has more flashbacks of Patton and Atlanta SVU and it makes her wonder if she wants to go back to Atlanta for her track coach's funeral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amanda starts to panic about her flashback that she just had and she starts to feel her stomach turn. She starts to gag as she thinks about the night that Patton told her that Kim was arrested. Amanda starts to feel sick as she looks around for a bathroom.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Amanda announces to her squad.

"Run quickly." Fin replies.

As Amanda runs to the bathroom clutching her stomach, Fin follows wondering if Amanda is going to make it in time. In the bathroom, Amanda runs to the stall, locks the door and she vomits in the toilet. Fin walks into the bathroom and they see that Amanda is in one of the stalls throwing up.

"Amanda?" Fin asks.

"In the stall." Amanda complains.

Fin knocks on the stall door and Amanda lets him in. She kneels in front of the toilet and Fin is besides her. Amanda apologizes and she says that she doesn't know what has gotten into her lately. She asks Fin to hold her hair back just in case she gets sick again.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Fin asks.

"No. Declan and I have been using condoms." Amanda replies.

"Are you stressed about the wedding?" Fin asks.

"No, I'm happy about the wedding. I just don't want to go to Atlanta a month before my wedding." Amanda responds.

Amanda starts to feel more bile coming up. She starts gagging again and she throws up in the toilet. Fin holds her hair back and rubs her back as she continues being sick. Amanda finishes being sick and she flushes the toilet. Fin helps her out of the stall and she rinses her mouth. Fin hands her a wet paper towel and she cleans her mouth and they leave the bathroom. In the squad room, Amanda picks up the phone and she dials Declan's office phone number and he picks up. She starts to feel water in her eyes.

"Declan? Can you come pick me up?" Amanda asks as she breaks down in tears.

"Are you sick?" Declan asks.

"No, I'm okay. It happened again." Amanda cries.

Declan and Amanda hang up the phone and he leaves his work to pick Amanda up. She sits down hoping not to throw up again and Carisi gives her a cup with ginger ale and she drinks it. A few minutes later, Declan comes into the squad room and he approaches her at her desk. He kisses her cheek and the team wonder what's going to happen next.

"Hey, Murphy. Come with us for a second." Carisi says.

"You stay here, darling. I'll be right back." Declan tells Amanda.

Declan kisses Amanda's cheek and he goes with Fin and Carisi into the interview room. They sit down and they talk about Amanda's past in Atlanta. Declan mentions that he didn't want to have to deal with Patton when he came back to New York.

"Patton was going to hurt Amanda and I told him not to go anywhere near her." Declan says.

"So you sent Patton the online message?" Carisi asks.

"You're damn right. I don't want her walking around with a traumatized memory of him." Declan tells Fin and Carisi.

Fin and Carisi learn that Declan wanted Patton to stay away from Amanda. He wishes that Amanda would open up about her past. Fin asks if Amanda has told Declan anything. Declan says that Amanda has told him that she was molested from 11 to 15 by different men that her mother brought home from the bar after drinking and how heartbroken she was when her mother threw her father out of the house for gambling.

"She's been through a lot. Do you think that Patton's the reason why she doesn't want to go back to Atlanta?" Fin asks.

"In my opinion, yeah. Son of a bitch raped her and lied about it." Declan replies.

The men leave the interview room and Declan and Amanda leave the station and they head home. A few minutes later, Amanda and Declan arrive home and the baby sitter leaves. They sit on the couch while Jesse is napping in her crib. Amanda has a flashback about the first time that she saw Patton two three days after the rape.

Flashback

 _Amanda entered Atlanta SVU three days after her rape and learned that the charges against her sister were dropped. She and Doom were in the squad room with Sam Reynolds talking about how the charges were dropped against her sister. Patton entered the squad room and he grabbed Amanda by her arm. He looked into her eyes and she felt sick to her stomach._

" _Patton, leave Amanda alone." Doom demanded._

" _Can't I be friendly with my star detective?" Patton asked._

 _Amanda felt a wave of nausea and she threw up on Patton. She ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Patton entered his office and Sam followed while Patton got paper towels to clean Amanda's vomit off his clothes. Sam asked Patton what happened and he told him that Amanda threw up on him. Amanda ran to the stall in the bathroom and vomited in the toilet and Doom came into the bathroom to check on her and he helped her after she finished being sick._

Amanda feels a wave of nausea and she makes her way to the bathroom. Declan follows just so that he can help her. He knocks on the bathroom door and Amanda lets him in. Amanda is gagging by the toilet and Declan sits next to her.

"What can I do for you?" Declan asks.

"Hold my hair." Amanda replies.

Declan holds Amanda's hair and she vomits in the toilet. He rubs her back and he helps her up after she finishes being sick. Amanda flushes the toilet and rinses her mouth. She leaves the bathroom and she puts on pajamas while Declan makes her some ginger tea. She drinks the tea and decides to stay in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next evening, Tony and Doom come over to Amanda and Declan's apartment and they have dinner. They sit down at the table and they finish eating their baked ziti. They talk about the upcoming wedding and Amanda looks at her ring with a smile.

"Mr. Rollins, how did you like the baked ziti?" Declan asks.

"Pretty good." Tony replies.

Declan gets up from the table and he gets ready to clear all four plates. Amanda, Doom and Tony are still sitting down at the table. As he gets up, he notices that the three have gone way back over the years. Amanda looks at her ring with a smile and she thinks about her upcoming wedding.

"I'm going to clear the table." Declan says.

"You have trained him good." Doom tells Amanda.

"I can't take credit for that. His dad taught him pretty well." Amanda replies.

"It's true." Declan responds.

As Declan clears the table, he sees that Amanda is happy. Doom and Tony have never seen Amanda this happy since she got engaged. She continues to look at her ring with a smile. Doom and Tony get ready to ask Amanda about her relationship with Declan.

"You guys seem like you're doing great." Doom says.

"We are. We stayed up talking about our relationship until 1:00 in the morning." Amanda tells Doom and Tony.

Amanda gets ready to talk about her sex life. She wonders on how she's going to tell Doom and Tony about her sex life. They wonder what they're going to hear when Amanda mentions about her fun nights with Declan.

"How is he during your fun nights?" Tony asks.

"All right, this is kind of cute. After we have sex, he giggles." Amanda whispers with a smile.

Doom asks if Declan is ticklish and Tony tells him that Declan can't believe that he's good luck. Declan comes back with coffee and he pours it into four mugs. Declan says that he's proud to be a dad and that Tony and Amanda being close will make her a good mother. Amanda goes into the kitchen to get dessert. Tony mentions that his ex-wife didn't believe that Amanda was sexually assaulted.

"Amanda has been through a lot over the years. I don't know what would happen if she has another suicide attempt." Doom says.

"I'm sorry. Another suicide attempt?" Declan asks, confused.

"Huh?" Doom asks, confused.

"You just said if she has another suicide attempt." Declan replies, confused.

Declan is confused on what Doom has just said. The three men wonder what to say or do. Amanda is still in the kitchen getting dessert. They wonder why Amanda never told him that she has attempted suicide when she lived in Atlanta.

"Are you telling me that Amanda had a suicide attempt?" Declan asks, confused.

"I think that it's charming that you giggle after sex." Doom tells Declan.

Amanda comes back and she brings out the dessert. She brings out an apple pie and she gets ready to bring it out for dessert. She doesn't know what's happening in the dining room. She comes out and walks with the pie.

"Who's ready for apple pie? What's wrong?" Amanda asks.

"I'll be right back." Declan says.

Declan gets up from the table and he goes into the nursery to check on Jesse. Amanda wonders what she's going to say. Doom and Tony wonder why Amanda is letting her past eat her alive. She doesn't know what Declan is going to say to her.

"What's going on?" Amanda asks.

"Amanda, I assumed you told him about the suicide attempt." Doom replies.

"Oh, my God." Amanda say, shocked.

Amanda puts the apple pie down on the table and she finds Declan rocking Jesse. She sits down at the rocking chair all sad. He puts Jesse in her crib and he walks over to Amanda. As Declan walks to Amanda, she wonders what he's going to say to her.

"I heard about your suicide attempt in Atlanta. Why didn't you tell me, darling?" Declan asks, gently.

"Because I didn't want to freak you out." Amanda replies.

Declan assures Amanda that she can talk to him about anything. She knows that he's not mad at her for not telling him about her past suicide attempt. She tells him that she only attempted suicide because she was depressed after her father went to rehab for a suicide attempt.

"Don't be scared to talk to me. I love you." Declan says.

"I love you, too." Amanda says.

Declan kisses Amanda on her lips and then they leave the nursery and go back into the dining room. She cuts the apple pie into four slices and they eat the pie. As they eat the pie and drink their coffee, they talk more about returning to Atlanta for the funeral of Amanda's track coach. They decide that it would be best if Amanda returned along with friends and family.

"I really don't want to go back, but it'll be a good thing to do one month before the wedding." Amanda says.

"We'll all go to support you." Tony tells his daughter.

Soon, dessert is finished and they clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Doom and Tony leave the apartment and they head home. Amanda and Declan watch some home videos that she has made with her father. They watch the tapes until they fall asleep on the couch together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later, Amanda has bad flashbacks about Atlanta at SVU. The team starts to worry that she might be battling depression or anxiety. She says that she started experiencing flashbacks after she received the letter about her track coach. She picks up the phone and she calls Declan to come pick her up and he answers the phone.

"I need to go home. It's happening again." Amanda cries.

"All right, slow down. I'll come get you." Declan tells Amanda.

Declan and Amanda hang up the phone and she waits for him to come and get her. A few minutes later, Amanda is ready to leave and Declan arrives at SVU. He kisses her cheek and Olivia offers to walk out with them. Declan grabs Amanda's things and she walks side by side with him and Olivia.

"You're safe." Declan whispers to Amanda.

"We got you." Olivia whispers to Amanda.

As they walk to the car, Amanda lets go of Olivia and Declan. She starts to walk to the car and she walks into the middle of the street. Amanda gets into the middle of the street and she starts walking. Suddenly, a car comes and the driver honks the horn in fear that he might run Amanda over and he stops the car while Declan and Olivia wonder where Amanda is.

"Where's Amanda?" Olivia asks.

"Amanda!" Declan shouts, fearfully.

Olivia and Declan run up to Amanda who is unharmed and they take her to sit down on a bench. He comforts her and whispers 'I love you' in her ear. Amanda starts to calm down a few minutes later and she heads home with Declan. Olivia heads back to the station after Amanda and Declan head home. A few minutes later, they head home and Amanda lies down in bed with Jesse and Frannie. Declan comes into the bedroom to check on Amanda.

"How are you feeling now?" Declan asks.

"Scared." Amanda replies.

"I just want you to know that you're safe with me always. I'm going to go and see my mom." Declan responds.

"Okay." Amanda whispers to Declan.

Declan kisses Amanda on her forehead and he grabs the car keys. He leaves the apartment and he gets into the car to drive to his parents' house. As he drives, he worries about Amanda. He makes sure that he have the ringer volume on just in case Amanda calls him. A few minutes later, Declan arrives and he parks the car and he gets out of the car. He sees his dad in the front yard.

"Hey, Dad." Declan says.

"Hey, buddy. What are you up to?" Brian asks.

"I don't know." Declan replies.

Declan and Brian sit on porch chairs and they figure out what to talk about. He checks his phone to see if Amanda has called or not. He hopes that Amanda is okay. Declan mentions that he has everything ready to go to Atlanta.

"What brings you over?" Brian asks.

"I needed to talk to Mom about something." Declan replies.

"Your mom's doing laundry, but when we're done talking, you can wait in the kitchen. Did you pick a place for your honeymoon?" Brian asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Amanda to Jamaica. There's this resort called Iberostart Rose Hall Suites." Declan responds.

Brian and Declan talk about Iberostart Rose Hall Suites in Jamaica and he must decide where Jesse and Frannie are going to stay while he and Amanda are on their honeymoon. Brian mentions that they would love to have Jesse and Frannie anytime. Declan says that he's going to wait for his mom in the kitchen. He goes into the kitchen and he sits down at the table and his mom comes into the kitchen.

"Declan, honey, what are you.. Did you come for coffee?" Sandra asks.

"No I... Do you have coffee? No, no, no. I came... I came here because Amanda received a letter about her old track coach from Atlanta that has passed away and she doesn't want to go back." Declan replies.

Declan has just told his mom about the letter that Amanda has received and now he hopes that she'll be okay going back to Atlanta one last time a month before the wedding. They stand in the kitchen trying to figure out what to say next. He hopes that his mom can help with Amanda's problems. Sandra takes out the coffee pot and she pours the coffee into two mugs and they sit down at the table.

"This is the first time that Amanda hasn't been able to tell me what's bothering her." Declan says.

"She might not be aware herself. What has happened already?" Sandra asks.

"Amanda had flashbacks and I had to pick her up from work." Declan replies.

As they drink the coffee, they mention that Amanda doesn't want to go back to Atlanta. Declan mentions that bad things happened to Amanda while she lived in Atlanta. He then mentions that he plans to take Amanda to Jamaica and that they need someone to watch Jesse and Frannie. Sandra offers to take Jesse and Frannie while Declan and Amanda are on their honeymoon.

"I didn't want to talk about Amanda's problems to someone because I didn't want her to be blamed for her issues, so I'm coming to you." Declan says.

"Well, honey, you tell Amanda that she can talk to you about anything and not to be scared." Sandra replies.

Declan thanks his mom for the advice and he heads home. He gets in the car and he drives home to see Amanda and Jesse. A few minutes later, Declan arrives home and he sits with Amanda. He tells Amanda that his mom offered to take Jesse and Frannie while they go on their honeymoon. Amanda is happy that she has someone to watch Jesse and Frannie while they're on their honeymoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two days later, Amanda is at the airport in New York with her SVU team, Declan, Jesse and her family. They are getting ready to get on the airplane and they go through customs. They get their bags and suitcases taken care of and they get ready to go on the plane. As they get ready to go on the plane, Amanda starts to feel scared about going back to Atlanta.

"I'm scared." Amanda whispers to Declan.

"It's okay. We'll sit together on the plane." Declan whispers back to Amanda.

Declan kisses Amanda on her cheek and they go inside of the airplane and they're holding hands. Soon, everybody is on the plane and they're sitting in their seats. The bags are safe and sound and Amanda sits next to Declan. She holds Declan's hand on the airplane and she hopes that everything will go smoothly while in Atlanta.

"Do you get airsick?" Declan asks.

"No, I'm good as long as I'm with you." Amanda replies.

"Let me know if you feel sick. I can hold your hair back." Declan whispers to Amanda.

Amanda looks up at Declan and he kisses her on the forehead. Soon, the airplane ready to take off and everyone on there is sitting down on their seats. The airplane is flying and it doesn't seem too bad for Amanda. She receives a text from her aunt who offer to let her and her family and friends to stay with them while they're here in Atlanta. Amanda forwards the text message to her friends and family and they agree to stay with her family. Reese receives a text message from her family saying that they'll be in Atlanta and she's staying with a friend's family.

"I have family in Atlanta and I would like you to meet them." Reese whispers to Carisi.

"Sounds like fun. Who's in your family?" Carisi asks.

"My parents, my two brothers and my sister. My one brother is older and he's married with 2 children, a boy and a girl. My other brother is younger and he's studying to be a special education teacher and I have a younger sister who is married with a one year old baby boy. My sister is a year younger than me and I don't understand why she got married first." Reese replies.

Two and a half hours later, the plane arrives at Atlanta and everyone gets off the plane. They grab their bags and suitcases and make their way into the airport. Amanda receives a text from her aunt who is waiting for them by the doors. She tells her friends and family that her aunt is here.

"Guys, my aunt's here." Amanda says.

"I bet Aunt Janice will be happy to see us." Kim replies, excitedly.

The gang finds the doors where the exit of the airport is. They see Amanda's aunt there who is waiting patiently for them. They walk up and they wonder what to do or say. Amanda's aunt gives a smile and she sees that Amanda has brought her friends and family.

"Hi, girls." Janice says.

"Aunt Janice!" Amanda and Kim say, excitedly.

Amanda and Kim walk up to their aunt Janice who welcomes them with open arms. They greet each other and leave the airport along with their family and friends. Everyone gets in the car and they start driving to Janice's house where they'll be staying for a few days. They go inside of the house and gives a tour. They find spare rooms to sleep in and they put their things down and away. Soon, Amanda and Kim's uncle Brandon comes into the family room to greet Amanda and Kim.

"Uncle Brandon!" Kim and Amanda say, excitedly.

"Hi, girls." Brandon says.

A few hours later, everyone is having dinner at the house and Reese invites her family over. She introduces her family to her friends and they sit down to eat. They eat and talk about Declan and Amanda's upcoming wedding.

"Are you guys coming to the wedding?" Amanda asks.

"Of course we are." Janice replies.

Soon, dinner is over and everyone clears up the dishes and helps clean up the table in the dining room and clean up the kitchen. A few hours later. Reese's family leaves and they head home. Everyone gets ready to call it a night. Everyone is asleep except Tony, Amanda and Declan. Tony is standing outside while Declan and Amanda are in her old bedroom together.

"The reason why I wet the bed that night was because I was having flashbacks about my past in Atlanta. The molestation and the rape traumatized me. I was heartbroken when my mom threw my daddy out for gambling." Amanda says.

"You're safe with me always. I love you." Declan replies.

"I love you, too." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Declan lean in for a kiss and then she starts to lie down on the bed. As she starts to lie down, she starts to have flashbacks to when she was raped. Amanda starts to panic and she and Declan stop kissing.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Amanda says.

"Shh. It's okay." Declan soothes.

Declan and Amanda fall asleep and she lays next to him. As they sleep, they think about their past and their future. An hour later, Amanda wakes up and she gets out of bed. Tony comes inside after being outside. He goes into the kitchen and Amanda comes out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes and Tony gives her a smile.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda says, sleepily.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Tony asks.

"No. Why were you outside?" Amanda asks.

"I was thinking about something that happened in the past. We need to talk." Tony tells his daughter.

Amanda and Tony sit down at the kitchen table and they get ready to talk about what happened in the past. She wonders what she and her father are going to talk about. Tony gets ready to tell his daughter a secret about her mother that he thought that he would never have to tell her.

"In case you don't already know, your mother got pregnant with you before we were married. I was madly in love and we were engaged at the time. I owned this bar and we went out for drinks and she got drunk and we went into the bar bathroom and we had unprotected sex." Tony confesses to his daughter.

"I was conceived in a bar bathroom?" Amanda asks, confused.

Tony tells Amanda that he was conceived in a bar bathroom and that he and her mother got married a month later. They get up from the table and they tell each other good night and they head into different bedrooms. Soon. Everyone in the house is asleep and they're sleeping in different rooms and beds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Three days later, Amanda and her friends and family get ready to go to her old track coach's funeral. Everyone is all dressed in black and they get ready to leave the house. They wonder where Amanda is and Declan goes into her old bedroom to check on her. He finds her lying in bed with a robe on and her black dress on the bed.

"Why did you take your dress off?" Declan asks.

"It's too sad." Amanda replies.

"You gotta put it on, darling. We have to go." Declan tells Amanda.

"I don't want to." Amanda responds, sadly.

Declan sits on the bed and he feels that Amanda needs some love. She moves closer to Declan and she puts her arms around her. He comforts her as she sheds a tear. Amanda says that she knows that she doesn't want to go to the funeral, but she'll do it for Declan. He kisses her cheek and he helps her put on a new black dress and black flats on. She fixes her makeup with blush and mascara.

"Everyone's waiting for us." Declan says.

"Okay." Amanda whispers.

Amanda lays her head on Declan and they walk out of the bedroom side by side. He kisses the top of her head and they leave the house to go to the funeral. They get into the car and they drive to the church for the funeral. A few minutes later, they get to the church and they sit down in the seats along with everyone else who is attending the funeral. A pastor of the church comes in and he starts the funeral.

"We're here today to remember Thomas Johnson. He was a track coach at Grady High School for 30 years. Thomas was a good father, husband and a good friend to all. Now, his daughter, Emily would like to say a few words about her late father." The pastor says.

"Hello, some of you have known my father since he was a little boy. He loved kids and he loved track. He was the best father a girl can ever have. I loved my father very much and I will miss him every day." Emily Johnson says.

As the service continues, everyone pays their respects and soon the service is over. Emily approaches Tony so that she can tell him that her father will be missed. Amanda comes by to see what's going on and she wonders what's going on.

"You remind me so much like your father. He was a good man. And he was going to help me get my girls back." Tony tells Emily.

"He was?" Emily asks.

Emily approaches Amanda and she tells her that her father wanted to come to her wedding but he was dying. She gives Amanda a picture of the deceased coach and a track charm in order for her to remember him on her wedding day. Amanda thanks Emily and Larry Jones approaches her.

"Hey, Amanda, are you okay?" Larry asks.

"Yeah, are you?" Amanda asks back.

Declan approaches Amanda and Larry as they're talking. He sees that they're talking about their old track coach. He wonders what to do or say. Amanda looks up and she sees that Declan is ready to make an introduction to Larry.

"This is Declan, my fiancé." Amanda tells Larry.

"It's nice to meet you." Larry tells Declan.

"Nice to meet you, too." Declan tells Larry.

After the service, Amanda, her friends, her family, Declan, Larry, Emily and her family go to a restaurant and lounge to celebrate the life of Amanda's deceased track coach. They get to the place and they sit down and order their food and drinks.

"He was such a good man." Amanda says.

"He was going to make sure that you and your sister would be place in my custody." Tony tells Amanda.

Amanda and Kim have just learned that her track coach was going to have them go into their father's custody but didn't know where to begin. A few minutes later, the food and drinks arrive and every one eats the food and drinks the beverages. Then they decide to do a toast and Amanda is glad to do the honors of doing the toast.

"Coach Johnson was my track coach in high school and he was the nicest man ever. I wanted to invite him to my wedding next month, but he was too sick and he was dying." Amanda says.

"At least now you have another person to remember on your wedding day." Kim tells Amanda.

Two hours later, the gang leave the restaurant and lounge when they head back to Amanda's aunt's house. They go inside and they put their things down and they put them away. Everyone in the house is relaxing and Amanda decides that she wants to show Declan where she grew up. They leave the house and they head to her mother's house.

"I haven't lived in that house since I was 15." Amanda tells Declan.

"Do you want to see if your mom's home so that you can forgive her for what she did to you?" Declan asks.

"No. I can never forgive her." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda leave her mother's neighborhood and she decides to show Declan where she used to work but she doesn't want to go inside. Amanda tells Declan that she's glad that she got transferred. As they get ready to go back to her aunt's house, Sam Reynolds approaches Amanda and Declan.

"Hey, Amanda." Sam says.

"Are you here to apologize?" Amanda asks.

"Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you." Sam apologizes.

Sam has just apologized for what he did to Amanda and Declan. She hopes that he won't do anything else. He doesn't notice the ring on Amanda's finger. She wonders what Sam's going to say next. Amanda mentions that she only came back to Atlanta for a funeral.

"You should come have a drink with the me and the boys." Sam tells Amanda.

"I can't. I'm engaged." Amanda replies to Sam.

Amanda holds out her left hand and she shows Sam her engagement ring. He looks at her ring and he's shocked. He wonders who Amanda is engaged to and he wants to learn more about her engagement. Declan and Amanda forgot everything that Sam did to them and they forgive them.

"I would like you to meet my fiancé, Declan. He's a lieutenant and he stopped sex trafficking." Amanda tells Sam.

"This is your fiancé?" Sam asks, confused.

"You are correct." Declan says.

Soon, Declan and Amanda have to get back to her aunt's house and they tell Sam goodbye. They walk back to the house and they get ready for bed. They get their night clothes on and they decide to spend the day with their friends and family the next day. Amanda and Declan get into bed and they go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Amanda and her friends and family decide to spend the evening at the park. They head to the park and they walk around and they look around. Everyone at the park sits down on the grass with towels.

"Hopefully, we don't see Patton here." Fin says.

"Me either. I don't like him." Tony replies back.

Everyone at the park is talking about Amanda and Declan's upcoming wedding. They play with baby Jesse and they tickle her. As Amanda and her friends and family play with baby Jesse, she sees Patton at the park and walking up to them.

"Guys, he's here." Amanda says.

"Who, Amanda?" Fin asks.

"Patton. He's at the park." Amanda replies.

Amanda and her friends and family get ready to leave the park and they run for their lives. Patton sees Jesse on the blanket and he grabs her and he takes off with her. Amanda starts to wonder where Jesse is and she starts to panic.

"Has any one seen Jesse? Where's my baby?" Amanda asks, scared.

"Last time I saw her, she was sitting on the blanket." Declan replies.

The whole gang start to look for Jesse and they call the police. They call the police and they arrive minutes later. The police sit down with the gang and they start to ask them questions about Jesse and the kidnapping.

"Ms. Rollins, is there anyone that could have taken your daughter?" the officer asks Amanda.

"I don't know. Nobody has anything against us." Amanda replies.

Soon, the police take the gang to Amanda's track coach's house and they go inside. They get into the house and they look everywhere in the house for Jesse. They wonder if she'll ever be found. Carisi shows everyone in the house a picture of Jesse and they tell him that they haven't seen her.

"Someone took my goddaughter and we have to find her." Carisi says.

"Jesse has to be somewhere alive." Reese replies.

Doom says that he found a baby skeleton under the blanket. He gets ready to remove the blanket and the gang wonder who's under the blanket. Amanda hopes that it's not her daughter. The police and the gang remove the blanket and Amanda starts to feel sick.

"Oh, my God. I think I'm going to be sick." Amanda mumbles.

"Amanda, it's not Jesse." Olivia responds.

Amanda clutches her stomach and she runs to the bathroom. She slams the door and the gang hears her throwing up. Soon, the vomiting has stopped and the gang wonder what's going on with Amanda. They realize that the skeleton isn't Jesse and they hope to find her.

"Where's Amanda?" Declan asks.

"Last I looked, she was throwing up in the toilet." Olivia replies.

"I got this." Carisi responds.

Carisi leaves the family room and he goes into the bathroom to check on Amanda. He enters the bathroom and he closes the door. They find out that the skeleton is another baby that was found in a lake a few days ago, and the baby was found dead. In the bathroom, Carisi holds Amanda's hair back as she's about to get sick again. Amanda holds the bowl and she vomits in the toilet.

"Easy." Carisi soothes.

Amanda picks her head up from the toilet and groans in disgust. Carisi has a wet wash cloth so that he can clean Amanda's hair. He puts the towel on Amanda's forehead and he looks in the toilet to see the bile that came out of Amanda.

"Very colorful. You're not pregnant again, are you?" Carisi asks.

"No." Amanda replies, sickly.

As Carisi starts to clean Amanda's hair with the towel, he flushes the toilet. He cleans Amanda's hair so that he can get the vomit out. He is being a big help by holding Amanda's hair back and cleaning it off with a wet towel.

"Are you going to tell me that I'm a bad mother?" Amanda asks.

"Nope, that's up to you to decide. I will tell you that you have vomit in your hair." Carisi replies.

Carisi pulls Amanda's hair back so that he can fix it. He tries to get the vomit out so that it'll be easier to wash her hair. Carisi isn't the first person to hold Amanda's hair back as she threw up in the toilet. She hopes that Jesse will be found.

"I just miss my baby." Amanda says.

"I get it. We're having buttermilk pancakes for breakfast because I miss my mom." Carisi replies.

"Pancakes?" Amanda asks, sickly.

Amanda vomits in the toilet again and Carisi grabs her hair quickly and he holds it back. He still has the wet towel with him and he puts it on his shoulder. Caris holds Amanda's hair and rubs her back as she continues being sick. Soon, Amanda is done being sick and Carisi helps her up. She closes the lid and she flushes the toilet. Amanda goes to the sink and rinses her mouth out. In the family room, they now know that the dead baby isn't Jesse and they decide to find her. Carisi comes out of the bathroom with Amanda and she's holding on to Carisi.

"I think she's empty." Carisi says.

"Let's get out of here." Olivia replies.

Carisi gives Amanda to Declan and she holds on to him closely. They leave the house and wonder what to do next. Kim takes one last look at the dead baby and she has a feeling that she knows where Jesse is. She hopes to find her so that she can be safe with Amanda and Declan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The gang is back at Amanda's aunt's house and she makes Amanda some ginger tea to drink. Kim sits down on the couch with Amanda and they cuddle with each other. She wonders how to tell Amanda that she knows who took Jesse.

"I know who took her. I know who took Jesse." Kim says.

"Who?" Amanda asks.

"Patton took her from the park when we were running from her." Kim replies.

Amanda realizes that Patton took Jesse and she asks Kim to find Jesse for her. Kim walks up to her father and she asks him to take her to find Jesse. Tony and his youngest daughter leave the house and they get into the car. As they drive in the car, they wonder where Jesse is. A few minutes later, they arrive at Patton's house and they walk up to the front door. They walk into the house and Kim goes upstairs and she hears Jesse crying. She sees Patton trying to hurt Jesse and she enters the bedroom and she grabs a beer bottle and she breaks the beer bottle on Patton's head.

"You son of a bitch! You took her!" Kim yells.

Kim kicks Patton and she grabs Jesse and she carries her. Patton gets up from the floor and he finds antidepressants and Kim gets ready to take Jesse downstairs so that Tony can take them back to Janice's house. Kim carries Jesse down the stairs and Patton follows with the antidepressants. He sees Tony sitting in a chair in the kitchen and he figures out what to do.

"Oh, my God. Where's my granddaughter, Patton?" Tony asks.

"Relax and have a drink, Mr. Rollins." Patton tells Tony.

Patton grabs a glass and he pours juice in the cup and he puts the antidepressants in the drink and he mixes it. He gives the drink to Tony and he drinks it without knowing that Patton put antidepressants in the juice. He drinks the juice and he gets up from the chair and as he starts walking, he feels lightheaded and he passes out. Kim finds her father passed out and she calls 911. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrives and paramedics enter the house while Patton runs away and Tony is on a stretcher and then he goes inside in the ambulance and Kim goes in. Minutes later, Amanda, her friends and her family arrive at the hospital to be with Tony. Amanda finds Kim with Jesse and she hands her to Amanda.

"Kim, you found my baby. Where's Daddy?" Amanda asks.

"In a hospital room. I found him passed out and I called 911." Kim replies.

Soon, the doctor arrives in the waiting room and he tells him that Tony is stable but unconscious. The doctor knows Amanda for many years ago, when she was a rape victim. He approaches Amanda and he's very happy to see her.

"Amanda, long time no see." Dr. Scott Parish says.

"How's my father?" Amanda asks.

"Your father is stable but unconscious. He'll be at the hospital for three days. We'll take good care of him." Scott replies.

The doctor goes into Tony's hospital room to check on him. He tells the nurse named Callie Anderson that Amanda is here so that she can be with her father. They check on Tony as he sleeps and then they go see Amanda in the waiting room.

"Hello, Amanda. Remember me?" Callie asks.

"Yes, hi." Amanda replies.

Scott and Callie sit down with Amanda in the waiting room. Amanda looks at her engagement ring and she wonders when to tell the doctor and the nurse her news. They ask her how she has been and she tells him that she has a daughter and that she has good news and she shows them her engagement ring.

"I'm engaged." Amanda says.

"Congratulations." Scott and Callie tell Amanda.

"Thank you." Amanda replies.

Declan comes into the waiting room with 2 cups for water for him and Amanda. He sits next to Amanda and he kisses her cheek. He wonders who Amanda's talking to. She gets ready to introduce the doctor, the nurse and Declan to one another.

"This is my fiancé, Lt. Declan Murphy." Amanda tells Scott and Callie.

"So, nice to meet you." Scott and Callie tell Declan.

"Nice to meet you, too." Declan replies to Scott and Callie.

Amanda asks them if they're coming to the wedding and they tell her that they are. Scott says that he has a navy-blue suit ready for the big day. Amanda tells them about the wedding and that her wedding colors are navy blue and raspberry color.

"Last time I saw you, you were recovering from your rape, and now you're getting married." Scott tells Amanda.

"When I first met you, you were a victim of rape, and now you're getting married." Callie tells Amanda.

Callie apologizes for missing Amanda's bridal shower and Amanda says that she hopes that she can come to her bachelorette party. Callie has a bridal shower gift for Amanda and she gives her the gift and the card. Amanda opens the gift and it's a travel coffee mug.

"Thank you." Amanda says.

"You're welcome." Callie replies.

Soon, Amanda, her family and friends go back to her aunt's house and she and Kim sit on the couch watching old home videos of them with their father. As they watch, they remember the good times that they shared together. Hours later, they fall asleep together on the couch and they sleep there all night long cuddling with one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Everyone is still at the hospital in the waiting room. The doctor tells Amanda that she can see her father now and that he's awake. She walks out of the waiting room and she goes into her father's hospital room and she closes the door.

"Last time you were here, I thought I was going to lose you forever." Amanda says.

"That was hard." Tony replies.

Amanda starts to have a flashback about the last time that her father was in the hospital. She remembers that she was depressed without her father when he went of to rehab for attempting suicide. Hopefully, he can recover so that they can figure out what to do next.

Flashback

 _Tony Rollins went into the bathroom at Amanda's apartment and he closed the door. He looked into the mirror and thought about the pain that Patton caused him and his daughter. He took the sleeping pills and he swallowed the pills and then he passed out. Amanda saw that the bathroom light was on and she rushed to the bathroom to find her father unconscious._

" _No, no, no, no! Why would you do this, Daddy? Why?" Amanda cried._

 _Amanda rushed to the phone and she called 911. Minutes later, an ambulance arrived and they rushed Tony to the hospital. As soon as he arrived to the hospital on a stretcher, he was admitted to a room and on a monitor. Amanda entered the hospital room as soon as her father was stable and she stayed at his bedside._

Tony raises his hospital bed and he looks up at his oldest daughter. He wonders what she's going to do or say. She starts to think about all the bad things that have happened to her and her father in the past. Kim is outside of the hospital room, but she's not ready to go in yet. Amanda starts to break down as her father tells her that Patton drugged him with antidepressants while Kim found Jesse.

"How can this happen again?" Amanda asks as she cries.

"Patton took Jesse and Kim found her. I was in the kitchen and he came in and he poured a drink and he put antidepressants in my drink. I drank it and passed out as I was walking to the family room. I didn't want our trip back to Atlanta to be traumatizing." Tony replies.

"Well, it is! It is now, Daddy!" Amanda responds as she breaks down.

"No, it's not. We came for the funeral, but now, we have to do something about Patton for real." Tony tells Amanda.

Kim comes into the hospital room to check on her sister and father. She breaks down crying and she and Amanda lay in the hospital bed with their father. He reminds the girls that he's going to be okay. Kim tells Amanda that she found Jesse and that Patton's going to pay big time.

"We love you, Daddy." Kim cries.

"Oh, I love you girls, too." Tony tells Amanda and Kim.

Olivia enters the hospital room with Chief Dodds and they see Amanda and Kim in bed with their father. They stand at his bedside and they get ready to ask him some questions about what happened to him. She takes out a notepad and pen so that she can get details about what has happened tonight.

"Mr. Rollins, can you tell us what happened to you?" Olivia asks.

"Patton took Jesse and Kim found her. I was in the kitchen and he came in and he poured a drink and he put antidepressants in my drink. I drank it and passed out as I was walking to the family room. Kim found me unconscious and she called 911. I was drugged with antidepressants and he put them in my drink." Tony replies.

Amanda and Kim are still in bed with Tony and they refuse to leave his bedside. Chief Dodds asks Tony if his wife knows about the situation with Patton and he says that she knows because they tell each other everything. Kim says that she found Patton trying to hurt Jesse and she broke a beer bottle over his head and that she kicked him. The doctor comes in to check on Tony and he's making progress. Olivia and Chief Dodds leave the hospital room and she goes to check on Christina Rollins and she brings her a cup with coffee.

"Mrs. Rollins, we found out that Patton kidnapped baby Jesse and your husband was found unconscious by Kim, your stepdaughter." Olivia says.

"I don't understand. What happened to my husband?" Christina asks.

"He drugged your husband." Olivia replies.

Christina is in shock and she starts to break down in tears. Olivia gives her a tissue to wipe her tears and then the doctor and the nurse come into the waiting room. Amanda's family and friends stand up as they wonder what's going to happen next. Dr. Scott Parish and Nurse Callie Anderson come up to Olivia and they give her news about Amanda's father.

"Mr. Rollins will be just fine. We want to keep him for three days just to check on him." Scott says.

"If his youngest daughter didn't find him, he would have died. Is there anyone else that we can contact to let him know that he's going to be okay?" Callie asks.

"Thank God. His oldest daughter, who is one of my detectives is getting married next month and he's walking her down the aisle and the father daughter dance is really important to her. The family knows, so you can talk to his wife." Olivia replies.

Scott and Callie walk over to Christina and they sit down. She wonders what they're going to say to her about Tony. Olivia goes to check on the rest of the family and friends. He takes out Tony's file and tells Christina about her husband's condition.

"Mrs. Rollins, your husband was drugged with antidepressants." Scott says.

"He's a fighter and he's strong." Callies reminds Christina.

"I'll do anything to bring my husband back to health even if I have to spend the night here." Christina replies.

Amanda's friends and family come into Tony's hospital room to check on Tony. An hour later, visiting hours are over and they have to get going. Kim and Amanda get out of the bed and they kiss their father goodbye. They leave the hospital and they head back to Amanda's aunt's house so that they can call it a night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two days later, Amanda, Kim, Christina, Callie and Scott are in Tony's hospital room with him checking up on him to see how he's doing. He seems to be doing well despite the fact that he was drugged. They tell him that he's making progress.

"You'll be able to go home tomorrow, Mr. Rollins." Callie says.

"I can't wait." Tony replies.

Scott and Callie leave the hospital room to check on other patients too, but they'll be back soon. Amanda and Kim lie in their father's hospital bed with him and they decide to watch some TV together. They put on the movie Fathers and Daughters and they watch the whole movie together.

"As soon as I'm out of the hospital, we're going to press charges against Patton." Tony says.

"He caused us so much pain with my rape, your suicide attempt and Jesse's kidnapping." Amanda replies.

"I'm not letting that disgusting son of a bitch get away with ruining your lives." Kim tells Amanda and Tony.

Callie and Scott come back into Tony's hospital room and they see him, Amanda and Kim together like one happy family. Amanda looks at her engagement ring as she thinks about her and her father on her wedding day. Scott and Callie take a look at her ring and they're happy for her since she's getting married.

"Are you guys coming to the wedding?" Amanda asks.

"Yes, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Callie replies.

"I think your father would be happy about that." Scott responds.

Amanda and Kim tell their father goodbye and they kiss his cheeks and they walk out of the hospital room. They leave the hospital and they head back to their aunt's house. Back at the house, Amanda and Declan are lying in bed in her old bedroom and they decide to go for a walk. They leave the house and she shows Declan the bar that her father used to own.

"Why are we at the bar that your father used to own?" Declan asks.

"I was conceived in the bathroom at this bar. My parents were engaged at the time and my mom was drunk and my dad didn't have a condom. Before they got married, my mom found out that she was pregnant with me. Their wedding was a month after having unprotected sex." Amanda replies.

As Amanda looks at her engagement ring, she remembers the secret that her father told her when they first arrived to Atlanta. She decides that she wants to leave and come back here with her father and Declan the next night. Declan says that they should get back to her aunt's house so that they can get ready for bed.

"I haven't been to that bar in years." Amanda replies.

"I can't believe that you were conceived in a bar bathroom." Declan replies.

The next day, Amanda heads to the hospital with her friends and family. She tells them that she wants to go in alone and they tell her that they'll wait outside. She goes inside of the hospital and she goes up to the receptionist and she tells her that she's here to pick her father up. She takes Amanda to her father's hospital room and he's sitting in his hospital bed.

"Mr. Rollins? Your daughter is here and your other daughter is waiting outside with their friends and family." Callie says.

"Thank you." Tony replies.

The doctor that is new to the hospital comes in with a wheelchair. Callie shows him how to be with the patients and Scott comes into the hospital room. They introduce the new doctor to Tony and Amanda. They help Tony get into the wheelchair and Amanda carries his things. They go to the hallway where Amanda signs her father's discharge papers. Callie and Scott tell Amanda that they got the invitations to the wedding and they're going. Amanda says that every male is wearing navy blue suits and the color dresses don't matter.

"Will you come to my bachelorette party two weeks before the wedding?" Amanda asks.

"I would love to." Callie replies.

Callie and Scott tell Tony good luck with everything and they tell Amanda congratulations on her upcoming wedding. They thank the doctors that they met when Amanda was a rape victim many years ago. Another female doctor wheels Tony out of the hospital while Amanda holds her father's hand. The new male doctor sees Callie and Scott looking back at Tony and Amanda leaving the hospital.

"So, you know them personally." The doctor says.

"I treated his daughter Amanda for a rape kit many years ago and she had a urinary tract infection the next day. He was a mess about it. Now she's getting married." Callie replies.

"He attempted suicide after finding out about his daughter's rape kit. That girl means everything to him. Now she's getting married." Scott responds.

Amanda and Tony go outside of the hospital and they see their family and friends waiting. Everyone gets into the car and they start driving. They decide to grab something to eat at the bar that he used to own. A few minutes later, they arrive at the bar and they go inside and they sit down.

"This bar hasn't changed a bit." Amanda says.

"It brings back so many memories." Tony replies.

Tony starts to have a flashback about the night that Amanda was conceived. He remembers that he and his ex-wife got free drinks because he was the owner and she had too many drinks. The gang wonder how the bar was many years ago and Tony explains that it was very busy at nights and he worked around the girls schedules to be with them at night and on the weekends.

Flashback

 _Tony Rollins and Beth were engaged to be married. They went to the bar that he owned and they ordered drinks. He ordered the Pina colada and she ordered one wine cooler. Then after having the first wine cooler of the night, Beth ordered more and then she got drunk and starting dancing on the table and Tony had to get her off the table._

" _Beth, are you drunk?" Tony asked._

" _Yeah, I had some wine coolers and they were delicious. I'm going to splash cold water on my face in the bathroom and I need you to hold my hair so it doesn't get wet." Beth slurred._

 _Beth and Tony went into the bathroom at the bar and she saw that it was empty. She locked the door and walked up to Tony in a sexual way. She started kissing Tony on his mouth hard and she started removing his clothes._

" _Beth you're drunk." Tony warned._

" _I really want to be with you sexually tonight in this bathroom now." Beth slurred._

 _Tony and Beth started making out and they removed each other's clothes. He didn't have a condom but Beth told him to keep making love to her. Tony replied that she was too drunk but she didn't care. They were having unprotected sex in the bathroom at his bar. After sex, they left the bar and they went home to sleep._

The gang is shocked to learn that Amanda's mother was drunk on the night that Amanda was conceived. Tony tells them that a month after having unprotected sex, his ex-wife found out that she was pregnant with Amanda. He remembers that they got married a month later and they lived in a small apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day, the police officers come to Patton's house and they knock on the door. They ring the bell and they keep knocking. Officer Justina Carpenter says that she can look through the windows. She goes into the yard and she sees Patton inside the house and they bust the door open and they take the handcuffs out in order to arrest Patton.

"Charles Patton, you're under arrest for drugging and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Justina says.

"Let's go, guys." The officer tells the other officers.

The officers take Patton outside and they put him in the back of the police car. They get into the car and they start driving to the police station. A few minutes later, they arrive at the police station and Justina starts questioning Patton and she's furious with him.

"Why am I here?" Patton asks.

"You drugged this man, Tony Rollins and you kidnapped his granddaughter. I know this man because you raped his daughter Amanda years ago and that's why she moved to New York so that she wouldn't have to deal with you after what you did to her." Justina replies.

Two hours later, the interrogation is over and Justina takes Patton to be booked. Amanda's friends and family arrive at the police station to talk to the police. Amanda is glad not to be at the station that she used to work at. Justina approaches her along with her family and friends to tell them about Patton.

"Hello, Amanda. Do you remember me? I was the officer that came to your apartment to talk to you and your father about your rape." Justina says.

"Yes, hi. I do remember you." Amanda replies.

Justina notices that something's different about Amanda. She notices a ring on her finger and Amanda looks at her ring with a smile. She's ready to tell Justina her big news and she hopes that she's happy for her. Everyone is wondering about what's going to become of Patton. Amanda holds out her left hand and she shows Justina her ring.

"I'm engaged." Amanda says.

"You're engaged? Congratulations." Justina responds.

The rest of Amanda's friends and family sit down while Amanda tells Justina about her upcoming wedding. Justina apologizes for not being able to come to Amanda's bridal shower, but she'll definitely come to the wedding. Amanda asks her to come to her bachelorette party two weeks before her wedding and she agrees.

"Last time I saw you, you were a traumatized rape victim and now you're getting married." Justina says.

"My fiancé's a lieutenant and he stopped sex trafficking in another country when I was pregnant with my daughter. We started a relationship when he returned. I want you to meet him. He's a good man and an amazing father." Amanda tells Justina.

Amanda brings Justina over to Declan and she gets ready to introduce them to one another. She wonders how the introduction will go. She hopes that the introduction goes well because she has invited Justina to her wedding. Declan gets up and he wonders who the cop is.

"This is my fiancé, Lt. Declan Murphy." Amanda tells Justina.

"It's very nice to meet you." Declan says.

"Nice to meet you, too." Justina responds.

The officers tell Amanda's family and friends that Patton was arrested and he will be in jail. Amanda and Tony are relieved to know that Patton will pay for what he did to their family. The gang learns that there will be a court date soon. They leave the station and they see Patton in a jail cell but he doesn't look at them. A few minutes later, they head back to Amanda's aunt's house and she makes some comfort food for everyone and they eat it.

"Patton will pay for real this time." Olivia says.

"Good because I don't want to have to his head with a beer bottle again if I see him hurting anyone." Kim replies.

A few minutes later, everyone has eaten the comfort food and they decide to stay in for the night. Tony finds Amanda and Kim in bed together a few minutes later. They are looking through pictures of them when they were little girls. Tony sits on the bed that the girls are laying in together.

"Is Patton going to pay for what he did to our family, Daddy?" Amanda asks.

"Of course, he will." Tony replies.

"He better because if he doesn't, I have a few words to say to him." Kim responds.

They decide to look through some pictures and they see a picture of the three of them at Christmas. As they look at the pictures, Amanda looks at her ring. Kim takes a look at her ring and is glad that she'll be attending her sister's wedding.

"I'm going to cry as soon as I see you in your wedding dress." Kim says.

"That's because you thought that you would never get to see me in my wedding dress, but I'm happy that you will." Amanda replies.

Tony says that waterproof makeup for the girls is a good thing because they don't want their makeup running. Kim says that she cried when she tried on a dress for the wedding and that her makeup was running. Amanda says that she helped Kim fix her makeup after she cried about the dress.

"This wedding is going to be a night to remember with all of the people that I love and adore and I'll be leaving a packet of tissues for the ceremony." Amanda says.

"Good because I'll be needing a lot of tissues." Kim replies.

"Come here, my girls." Tony responds.

Amanda, Kim and Tony share many fun memories before Amanda's upcoming wedding. She shows them the packet of tissues that she made for the ceremony. Kim asks if she and Declan have written their wedding vows and she tells her that they did. Amanda decides not to say her vows until the wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A few days later, Amanda and her friends and family go to court to testify against Patton. They all sit down and they get ready to start the trial. Two lawyers come into the court room and everybody in the court room get ready to start the trial. Declan is the first to take the stand and he sits down at the witness stand.

"Lt. Murphy, do you know who took your child?" the lawyer asks.

"Yes. That man, Charles Patton." Declan replies, angrily.

Declan stares angrily at Patton for kidnapping Jesse. The lawyer gets ready to ask Declan more questions. Amanda looks at her ring as the trial is in session. Everyone wonders what's going to happen during the trial.

"Did he drug your fiancée's father?" the lawyer asks.

"Yes. He threatened him back in New York almost two months ago and he tried to rape my fiancée." Declan responds, angrily.

Everyone in the court is shocked to learn that Patton tried to rape Amanda back in New York. Kim starts to get angry and she's fuming. Everyone sees how Kim is very angry and they try to calm her down. The lawyer has one more question for Declan.

"In Atlanta, a few years ago, did Charles Patton rape your fiancée?" the lawyer asks.

"Yes. He raped her." Declan replies, angrily.

Declan leaves the stand and Amanda takes the stand next. The lawyer gets ready to ask Amanda questions about the drugging and kidnapping. She tells the lawyer that Patton drugged her father and that he kidnapped her daughter, Jesse. Tony takes the stand next saying that Patton drugged him and kidnapped Jesse. Soon, they take a break so that the jury can decide if Patton is guilty or not guilty and everyone leaves the court room.

"I am so pissed right now." Kim says, angrily.

"You have every right to be upset, Kim." Christina replies.

Amanda tells Kim about what Patton did back in New York and Kim is fuming. She sees Patton and she wants to hurt him like he hurt Amanda. Kim becomes angry and she walks up to Patton and she punches him in the nose.

"Admit it, you son of a bitch!" Kim demands.

"Admit what? That your sister's a liar?" Patton asks.

Kim punches Patton harder in the nose and she tells him to admit what he did to Amanda in New York. Patton starts to call Kim a criminal and she isn't too happy about it. She starts to fight Patton and her family and friends help her get justice for her family.

"Relax, Kim. You mustn't get so upset." Olivia says.

"You attacked my sister, you son of a bitch! You attacked her! Just say it!" Kim shouts.

"You're crazy just like your sister!" Patton shouts at Kim.

As the gang try to calm Kim down, she is still angry at Patton for what he did to Amanda. They try to make sure that she won't do anything that she would regret. Fin says that Kim has changed her ways. Patton says that Kim is still the same criminal that she was years ago when she was arrested for check fraud. Kim's boyfriend Lorenzo says that he loves Kim and that he won't let him call her names.

"Once a criminal, always a criminal." Patton sneers.

"You're disgusting. You know that?" Kim replies.

"I gave your sister exactly what she wanted. She begged for it." Patton responds.

"Oh, my God!" Kim cries.

Declan comes up to Kim and Patton and he's fuming and Kim starts crying. The rest of Amanda's family and friends try to tell Patton to leave Amanda and her family alone. Declan sees the pain that Patton has caused Amanda and her family. He sees Kim crying and hands her a tissue to dry her tears but she puts the tissue in her pocket and she still has tears coming out of her eyes.

"I hope that you wind up in jail. You find out exactly what rape, drugging and kidnapping is like first hand." Declan shouts.

"Your fiancée is the reason why I'm not deputy chief of the Atlanta police department anymore, Murphy." Patton sneers.

"How dare you tell lies about her? I love that girl." Declan replies to Patton about Amanda.

Patton punch Declan hard in the nose and he groans in pain as he's covering his nose. The gang try to help Declan after his nose is punched hard. Barba leaves to grab an ice pack for Declan's nose. They help him sit down as Barba finds an ice pack.

"Declan. Oh, my God, are you okay?" Amanda asks.

"Son of a bitch!" Declan shouts.

Barba returns with the ice pack and he gives it to Declan to put on his nose. As Declan puts the ice pack on his nose, Amanda sits next to him to help him with the ice pack. Kim is still crying and she sits next to Amanda. Patton still taunts Kim about what he did to Amanda. Kim feel sick to her stomach.

"Your sister got what she deserved." Patton sneers at Kim.

"Oh, my God. I think I'm going to be sick." Kim whines.

"Kim, wait!" Amanda shouts.

Kim runs out of the hallway in the court house clutching her stomach. Amanda tells Declan that she'll be right back and runs after her baby sister. Kim runs to the bathroom and she goes into the stall and she vomits in the toilet. Amanda comes in and she finds Kim hunched over the toilet and she holds her hair and rubs her back.

"Easy, Kim. It's okay. Just let it out of your system." Amanda soothes.

Amanda helps Kim throw up until the vomit is out of her and she picks her head up and groans in disgust. Amanda grabs a paper towel and she wets it. She hands it to Kim so that she can clean the vomit off from her mouth. She grabs another wet paper towel to wipe Kim's forehead and clean her hair.

"Do you think that you might be pregnant?" Amanda asks.

"No, I can't be pregnant right now. I'm about to start school in the fall." Kim replies.

Kim flushes the toilet and Amanda helps her up. She holds Kim's hair as she rinses her mouth. Amanda gives Kim some gum to freshen her breath and they leave the bathroom. Everyone in the courthouse goes back to the court room and they jury finds Patton guilty or drugging and kidnapping and sentencing will be in a few days. Soon everyone leaves the court house and they go back to Amanda's aunt's house where Lorenzo makes Kim some ginger tea to drink. Amanda tells Kim that they can buy a pregnancy test the next day and she agrees.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Two days later, Amanda's family and friends return to court for Patton's sentencing. They enter the court room and they sit down in their seats. Patton's lawyer comes in and he sits next to him. Everyone in the court room is waiting for the judge to come in so that they can do the sentencing. A few minutes later, the judge comes in and he sits down so that they can start sentencing.

"Will the defendant please rise?" the judge asks.

Patton stands up waiting to hear what his fate is going to be. Amanda squeezes Declan's hand as the judge gets ready to tell Patton his fate. Everyone in the court room is ready to find out about the sentence that Patton is going to receive. The jury gives the judge a paper that says how long Patton's sentence will be for drugging and kidnapping.

"Charles Patton, you are sentenced to 10 years' imprisonment for drugging and kidnapping. You will be serving your sentence at the United States Penitentiary, Atlanta and you will spend 22 hours a day in your cell. You'll get a one hour visit every week and you will shower in a prison bathroom, but you will have your meals in your cell alone. You'll do a one hour outdoor activity supervised every day until your sentence is complete." the judge tells Patton.

The court bailiff takes Patton away and they leave the courtroom where he'll be transferred to the United States Penitentiary, Atlanta to serve his ten-year prison sentence. The judge dismisses the court and everyone leaves the court room and they go out into the hallway. Amanda and her friends and family are glad that they don't have to deal with Patton anymore.

"It's all over now." Amanda says.

"We did it, Amanda. We finally did it." Kim replies.

Everyone leaves the court house and they head back to Amanda's aunt's house to celebrate Patton's sentencing. A few hours later, everyone is asleep, but Amanda and Kim are still up. Amanda finds Kim sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to do.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Amanda asks.

"I think that I'm pregnant." Kim whispers.

Kim has just told Amanda that she thinks that she might be pregnant. She mentions that she threw up once, but has no other symptoms of pregnancy. Amanda asks her if she has had sex with Lorenzo and she says yes, but a condom broke, so they stopped. She grabs the car keys and they get into the car and drive to a convenience store to buy a pregnancy test. A few minutes later, they arrive and they stare at the different pregnancy tests. Kim picks the box with the Clearblue digital pregnancy test. They go up to the counter and they pay for the test and then they go back to their aunt's house.

"Okay, this is how I did it when I took two pregnancy tests. Drink a glass of water before bed and you can have another glass if you're thirsty. Go to the bathroom before bed, but don't go again until morning. When you get up in the morning for your first morning pee, take the pregnancy test." Amanda suggests.

"The only symptom I had was vomiting but that was only one time two days ago." Kim says.

"My only symptom was nausea and I had morning sickness before I found out that I was pregnant." Amanda replies.

Amanda pours some water in a glass and she gives it to Kim. She drinks the water and Amanda tells her to slow down with the drinking. Kim says that she's worried that the test could come up positive and that she wouldn't know what to do. Amanda tells Kim that she has options if she is pregnant. She finishes her water and stares at the glass.

"I need more water." Kim says.

"Okay, you can have one more glass of water, but that's it after." Amanda reminds Kim.

Kim drinks another glass of water and she finishes it. She puts the glass in the dishwasher and she and Amanda leave the kitchen so that they can go to bed. As they walk into their old bedrooms, Kim notices that the bathroom door is open and not in use. She wonders what she and Amanda are going to say next.

"The bathroom's all yours if you need it. I'm going to bed. Good night." Amanda says.

"Good night." Kim responds.

Amanda goes into her old bedroom and she goes to bed. Kim goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. A few minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom and she goes into her old bedroom and she gets into bed. She tucks herself into bed, but she's having a hard time sleeping. She curls up next to Lorenzo and he wakes up, rubbing his eyes.

"Kim, what is it? What's wrong?" Lorenzo asks.

"Please don't get mad, but there's a possibility that I might be pregnant." Kim whispers.

Lorenzo has just learned that Kim might be pregnant. Kim tells him that she has had two pregnancy scares before and that this is her third pregnancy scare. Kim also says that she's late for her period. Lorenzo asks if Kim wants him to buy a pregnancy test, but she said that she and Amanda already bought one.

"I'm a week late and I feel like crap. After the confrontation with Patton, I threw up in the bathroom at the courthouse two days ago. I'm just scared that the test will come up positive for pregnancy." Kim says.

"Whether you're pregnant or not, you're still my girlfriend. But, if you are pregnant, don't let your mom around the baby. After what she did to your sister, I can't let her do the same thing to you." Lorenzo responds.

Kim mentions that she'll take the test first thing in the morning for better results. Lorenzo assures her that everything will be okay. They think about the options if Kim did turn out to be pregnant. He tells her that he'll stand by her side and she tells him that he's nothing like her late ex-boyfriend, Jeff Parker.

"I love you." Lorenzo tells Kim.

"I love you, too." Kim replies to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo and Kim get cozy in bed together and he kisses the top of her forehead. They tell each other good night and they go to sleep. Kim feels better knowing that Lorenzo will be there for her if she is pregnant. She feels happy and safe in the relationship that she's in now than she was when she was with Jeff Parker who is now deceased.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day, everyone is still asleep and Amanda wakes up. She goes into Kim's old bedroom to check on Kim. She sits on the bed and she sees that Lorenzo and Kim are still sleeping. Amanda moves closer to Kim and she wakes up. Kim rubs her eyes and she sees Amanda sitting on her bed.

"Hey, sleepy head. Are you ready to take a pregnancy test?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." Kim replies.

Kim gets out of bed and she leaves the bedroom with Amanda. They go into the bathroom and they close the door. Kim takes out the pregnancy test box she gives the box to Amanda and she takes the pregnancy test out. She takes out the instructions and asks Amanda to read them. Kim gives Amanda the instructions and she sits on the edge of the bathtub.

"Remove the test stick from the foil wrapper and take off the over-cap. Holding the test by the thumb grip, place the absorbent tip in urine stream." Amanda reads.

Amanda finishes reading the instructions for the pregnancy test and Kim stares at her. She wonders if Kim is too nervous to take the pregnancy test. The two sisters try to figure out what to do or what to say after Amanda read the instructions for the pregnancy test.

"You gotta pee on it." Amanda says.

"It's not the first time I've done a pregnancy test, Amanda." Kim replies.

Amanda hands Kim the pregnancy test and she's confused. They wonder what's going to happen next. Both girls hope that everyone else is still asleep so that Kim can take the test. They open the bathroom door and they don't hear any noises so they close the door.

"Really? Then why did you ask me to read all those instructions?" Amanda asks.

"Because I was too nervous about the test even though it's my third pregnancy test." Kim responds.

Kim is still sitting on the edge of the tub while Amanda opens the toilet lid. She tells her that the last part that she said wasn't important and to let it rip. Kim wonders when Amanda is going to leave the bathroom so that she can do the test alone.

"Can I have some privacy, please?" Kim asks.

"Sure." Amanda replies.

Amanda puts the pregnancy test down next to the sink and she opens the door so that she can leave the bathroom. She has a few more words to say to Kim before she does the test. Kim is still sitting on the edge of the tub trying to figure out what to do about the pregnancy test.

"Kim, I just want you to know that if it turns out you are pregnant, I will support you no matter what you decide to do." Amanda says.

"Thank you." Kim replies with a smile.

Amanda closes the bathroom door so that Kim can have some privacy while taking the pregnancy test. She stands by the bathroom door waiting for Kim to do the test. She looks to see is anyone is awake and nobody else is awake. She remains by the bathroom door so that she can check on Kim.

"You know, when Mama found out that she was pregnant with you, a home pregnancy test took more than 20 minutes. Now it's three minutes." Amanda says.

"Amanda, I can't do this is you're talking to me." Kim replies, nervously.

"All right, sure. Pee-shy runs in the family." Amanda responds.

Soon, Kim is doing the test and Amanda hears a trickle in the bathroom. She wonders if Kim is pregnant or not. She gives words of encouragement to Kim as she's doing the test but, she tells Amanda to be quiet. Soon, Tony wakes up and he comes into the hallway by the bathroom and he sees Amanda standing there and they say good morning to each other and he asks where Kim's at and Amanda says that she's in the bathroom.

"Kim thinks that she's pregnant, so she's doing the test now." Amanda says.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, those home kits took two hours." Tony replies.

"Really?" Amanda asks.

"It was a long wait in the bathroom." Tony responds.

Soon, they hear a flush and Kim is done with the test. Amanda wonders what the results are. Tony assures that everything will be okay. They stand by the bathroom door waiting for Kim to tell them if she's pregnant or not and she hears her father's voice.

"Daddy, is that you?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, honey." Tony replies.

"Can you come in and Amanda too?" Kim asks.

"Of course." Tony responds.

Tony and Amanda go into the bathroom and they close the door. Amanda asks what the test says and Kim says nothing yet. She says that she's glad that her sister and father are excited and that she's scared to death.

"Hey, don't you worry. I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me, 24-7." Tony says.

"Thanks, Daddy." Kim replies.

Tony kisses the top of Kim's forehead and Amanda says that she'll be there for her too. Soon, the test results are in. Kim, Amanda and Tony look at the pregnancy test and it's negative. Kim is relieved that she's not pregnant and she leaves the bathroom to wake up her boyfriend to tell him that she's not pregnant. They put the pregnancy test by the sink and they leave the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

An hour later, everyone is awake and everyone is having breakfast. As they have their breakfast, they wonder what they can talk about. Kim wonders if the household knows about the pregnancy test. She looks nervously at the people sitting at the table.

"I went into the bathroom to take a shower and I found a pregnancy test by the sink." Christina says.

"Who's pregnant?" Janice asks.

Everyone at the table wonder who's pregnant. They ask every girl at the table and they say no. Amanda mentions that she's not pregnant. They look at Kim and she's nervous to tell them about the pregnancy test. She wonders what to tell everyone about the test since her, Amanda and Tony are the only ones that know about the test.

"It's my pregnancy test." Kim says.

"Kim, are you pregnant?" Olivia asks.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Lorenzo and I used a condom. It broke and we stopped." Kim replies.

Kim tells everyone that she's not pregnant and they finish with breakfast. They clean up the table and they get ready to plan the rest of the day. Amanda mentions that she has to speak at a fundraiser to remember her track coach. The rest of the gang get ready to leave the house so that they can go to the fundraiser. The gang leave the house and they get into the car and they drive to the fundraiser. A few minutes later, Amanda sees Larry, Callie, Scott, Justina, her track coach's family, her old friends and she sees Sam there. She wonders what he's doing here and she and Declan approach Sam.

"Hey, Amanda, Lt. Murphy." Sam says.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Amanda asks.

"I organized this fundraiser so that you can say a few words about your old track coach. Maybe talk about how death can affect people and their friends and families." Sam replies.

"Well, that's very nice of you." Declan tells Sam.

Declan and Amanda decide that they should tell Sam their decision about their upcoming wedding. Amanda looks at her ring and she holds a wedding invitation. She wonders what he's going to do or say as Amanda hands him a wedding invitation.

"Declan and I talked last night and we decided that since we forgive you for what happened in New York a few months back, we decided to invite you to our wedding next month." Amanda says.

"Wow, I didn't think you would change your mind." Sam replies.

Sam is called up on stage to talk about the fundraiser. He mentions that he set up this fundraiser in memory of Amanda's track coach. He sees that everyone is wondering when Amanda will get to do her speech.

"When Amanda first came back to Atlanta for her track coach's funeral, she was scared. Charles Patton, a man that I know and trust is serving a 10-year prison sentence because he drugged her father and he kidnapped her daughter. She's getting married in a month and she would like to speak in memory of her track coach. So, it is my honor to introduce a young woman that I greatly admire, my comrade in arms and my friend, Amanda Rollins." Sam says.

Everyone claps and Sam leaves the stage. Amanda goes up on the stage to talk about her track coach. She wonders what she's going to say about him. She remembers that everyone that she loves and adores is there in the room where she's at.

"When I got the letter that my track coach has passed away, I was so sad. I cried, got sick and I had flashbacks. I would have to call my fiancé to come pick me up at work twice. He talked to his mom and she was helpful. Coach Johnson was the best track coach I had. He was nice and he knew my father and he wanted to help him get us back, but he didn't know where to begin. I wrote to him saying that I wanted him at my wedding but he was too sick and he was dying. Speaking of death, my father had a faked death many years ago, a suicide and I just realized that Sam Reynolds was responsible for faking my father's suicide by sending him to rehab for attempted suicide and telling everyone that he committed suicide. My father only wanted to go to rehab to get help, not be convinced to fake his death. We must stop this pseudocide crime which is known as a faked death before more people get hurt for a long time." Amanda says.

Everyone claps and Amanda leaves the stage. As she leaves the stage, she wonders what Sam's reaction is going to be. She walks off to see the rest of her family and friends. All of a sudden, Sam approaches Amanda and he's not too happy.

"How dare you." Sam says, angrily.

"How dare you. You lied about everything." Amanda replies, angrily.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Sam asks, angrily.

"I don't care." Amanda responds angrily.

Sam grabs Amanda by her wrist and Tony and Declan approach him. Declan takes the wedding invitation from Sam, changing his mind about inviting him to the wedding. Tony and Declan aren't too happy with Sam either. He tells Amanda that she'll care and now she has second thoughts about him coming to the wedding.

"Get away from my daughter." Tony demands.

Amanda, Declan and Tony get ready to leave the fundraiser with the rest of the gang. They leave the fundraiser and Sam tries to run after them. Amanda tells them to wait for her in the car. They go to the car without Amanda but they don't leave.

"Amanda, wait. I'm so sorry, okay? Patton threatened to kill your father. I was only trying to help him, I swear. I'm your friend." Sam says.

"No, you're not. You're a disgusting manipulative jerk." Amanda replies, breaking down.

Amanda leaves Sam at the fundraiser alone and she goes into the car with the rest of the gang. They drive back to Amanda's aunt's house and they stay in for the rest of the night. They decide to go back to New York as soon as possible and they start packing so that they can go home the next day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next day, the gang is all packed and they're ready to go to the airport. Sam rings the door bell, but he sees Tony carrying the suit cases into the car. He walks up to him trying to figure out what to do or say to him. Tony sees Sam and he isn't too happy with him.

"Go away, Sam." Tony demands.

"Please, just listen to me." Sam says.

"No." Tony replies.

Tony is still putting the suit cases in the car. He wishes that Sam would leave so that he, his family and friends can go back to New York. Hopefully, the suit cases are put away in the car so that he can get to the airport in time. Sam tells Tony that he wants to apologize.

"I don't care, you've ruined my life, and you've ruined my daughter's life. All right? So, leave us alone." Tony demands.

"I didn't mean to, Mr. Rollins. I'm sorry that Patton attacked your daughter and that he threatened to kill you." Sam says.

"Just go home. I have a flight to catch." Tony replies, angrily.

Sam leaves the front yard and he drives home. Declan is sitting on the couch with Fin and Carisi talking about what happened at the fundraiser. He tells them that he and Amanda saw Sam when they went out for their walk and they forgave him and that they decided to invite him to the wedding, but he doesn't tell them that they changed their minds after the fundraiser. Amanda carries more suit cases to the car so that she can help her father.

"Are you going to invite Amanda's former commanding officer, Sam to the wedding? I thought you liked him." Fin says.

"Not anymore, he's an idiot." Declan replies, angrily.

Declan tells Fin and Carisi that they did invite him, but they changed their minds after Amanda said her speech at the fundraiser. He mentions that he grabbed the wedding invitation from Sam and he put it away. He tells them that Amanda has a birthday coming up and they have to get going.

"I think I know why you changed your mind about Reynolds." Carisi tells Declan.

"Let's get to the airport." Fin says.

Amanda and the gang leave her aunt's house so that they can get to the airport. They drive to the airport and they say goodbye to Amanda's aunt and uncle and they thank them for everything. They go through security and they get on the plane to go back to New York. Two and a half hours later, they arrive in New York and they go through security and they get their bags and head home. Amanda, Declan and Jesse arrive home and they see Frannie waiting for them.

"Do you want to order in tonight?" Declan asks.

"Yeah, we can have Chinese." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda leave the apartment with Jesse and they go to the Chinese restaurant to order take out. A few minutes later, the food is ready and they take it home. A few minutes later, they arrive home and they take the food out of the bag and they eat it. Declan is texting his mom about what happened in Atlanta.

"Did you tell your mom about the fundraiser?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah and she thinks that we made a good choice to uninvite Sam Reynolds to our wedding." Declan replies.

A few days later, it's May 15th and it's Amanda's birthday. Declan decides that he wants to take Amanda out for dinner with her friends and family. It is exactly one month before the wedding. Amanda, Declan and Jesse leave their apartment to go to dinner. A few minutes later, they arrive at Olive Garden and Declan tells the hostess that he has a reservation for dinner and she takes them to the table and they see Amanda's family and friends there and they yell surprise excitedly to Amanda.

"Happy birthday, Amanda!" the gang say, excitedly.

"Thank you, guys." Amanda replies.

Soon, the waiter comes to the table and he takes everyone's order. They order different pasta dishes and they talk more about Amanda's upcoming wedding. Amanda says that she wants her wedding day to come and Olivia says that she has one more month to go and then she'll be a married woman. Tony says that he can't wait to walk his first born daughter down the aisle. A few minutes later, the food comes and everyone eats.

"I'm most excited for the father daughter dance along with the rest of the wedding." Amanda says.

"This will be your day and it'll be the best day." Kim replies.

A few minutes later, the food is gone and the waiter clears the plates. When the waiter comes back, Tony tells him that he has a birthday cake for Amanda and he goes into the kitchen. Soon, the waiter comes with the kitchen staff and they arrive with the cake and everyone gets ready to sing happy birthday.

 _Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Amanda  
Happy Birthday to You._

Amanda blows out the candles and they cheer as the candles are being blown out. The restaurant employees cut the cake and everyone gets a slice. Everyone has one slice of cake and they enjoy it. After the cake is finished, it's time for Amanda to open her presents. She opens them and she loves them. Tony says that he has a present for Amanda and she wonders what the present that could be. He asks Amanda if she knows who paid for her wedding dress and she says no and he hands her a bill from David's Bridal.

"You weren't supposed to know who paid for your wedding dress until your wedding day, but since it's your birthday, as your father, I think today's the day that you know." Tony tells Amanda.

"What's this?" Amanda asks.

Amanda opens the envelope that has the bill and she opens it. She sees a bill from David's Bridal and it says that a wedding dress, shoes, jewelry and accessories for her bridal beauty is on the bill. She sees that it was paid with her father's credit card and she's wondering what to think or say.

"I paid for your wedding dress and everything else to go with the dress and I want you to have a good wedding day. Happy birthday." Tony tells Amanda.

"Oh, Daddy, thank you." Amanda replies, happily.

After finding out about her wedding dress and accessories, Amanda gives her father the biggest hug ever. He whispers to her not to tell her mother because she thinks that he spoils her and gives her everything that she wants. An hour later, everyone leaves Olive Garden and they head home for the night.


End file.
